The objective of this proposal is to support a regional cooperative group to conduct gynecologic clinical research through the participation of the Illinois Cancer Council in the Gynecologic Oncology Group. In addition to participation in the programs of the GOG, the aims of the ICC-GOG are to: 1. establish formal working arrangements among the participating institutions; 2. design and implement local protocols in order to take advantage of geographic proximity; 3. design pilot studies for GOG which can be evaluated quickly as a result of large numbers of potential accessions; 4. Further evaluate and refine the model for regionally based, centrally coordinated group participation in national cooperative groups; and 5. promote the dissemination of high-quality treatment procedures within the region.